


Threes

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Edward Nygma has OCD
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 62





	Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I am no way knowledgable in OCD, I took a semester of beginning psychology. I would love to do more psychology, but that requires me to do dual credit.
> 
> Its been so long since I wrote about these two uwu.

If he tapped three times on the desk, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, it'd be find. He'd be fine. Three times and he'd be okay. Three clicks of his pen. Three. Three. Three.

It haunted him.

He had to go over the sections of his teeth three times. He always tugged at his ring finger, had to do things three times, because three times meant he got to live.

Edward's father always slugged him three times.

When Jonathan met Edward, Jonathan watched him. Jonathan watched Edward as he pulled his glove, once, twice, thrice, and pulled it back on. He watched Edward tap his toe once, twice, thrice, pause, and repeat.

Edward lived by threes. His riddles had three parts. His problems had three steps. Threes is what makes Edward tick.

Jonathan hadn't meant to fall in love with Edward, however. He had only wanted to study the creature, who captured his attention when he first stepped into the rec room, tapping on his arm as he viewed the room.

Under his breath, he counted 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, and it came to Jonathan in an instant. Edward had a superiority complex from the way he viewed himself as Riddler, narcissistic and dramatic, but Edward, real Edward, not the Riddler, had OCD.

Specifically in threes.

In a way, he fell hard for him because of this. But it's not all of it was about the threes.

Jonathan loves the way he sits at his desk, fingers tapping the 1, 2, 3, rhythm. Loves that Edward leans against Jonathan's chest, counting to himself, in 3s, Jonathan's heartbeat.

He loves the way Edward has to press three kisses to his cheek, his neck, his lips. It was endearing. Jonathan loved pressing three kisses against Edward's skin, wanting to tell him he loved him, let him understand that Edward was his and Jonathan his as well.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He'd whisper against Edward's ear, as they lay in bed. Edward pulled himself closer to Jonathan, and smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
